A RinTori Chrismas Two-Shot
by LilKatez94
Summary: Nitori's parents are out of town for Christmas. What happens when Nitori gets invited to the Matsuoka's for the Christmas holidays? Okay really bad summer and it probably isn't the best but it is for my friend who really loves RinTori and is sad that all of them are angsty. So here is a cute and fluffy Two shot for you 3
1. Chapter 1

"Senpai?" Nitori asked. "What are you doing for the holidays?" Nitori was staying at school that year for Christmas. His parent we off in another country and it would be the first year he wasn't with family for Christmas

"I'm going to head home. Mom and Gou are excited to see me this year." Rin replied. He always went home for the holidays and this year would be no different.

"Oh that sounds fun" Nitori said sadly. He was really hoping that Rin could stay back with him.

"What are you doing?" Rin answered in an uncaring tone.

"Well nothing actually." Nitori looked down sadly. "My parent are on vacation so I am spending it here."

Rin looked at Nitori. "You know, I'm sure Mom and Gou wouldn't mind if I bring home a guest. Plus you and Gou get along pretty well anyway," Rin said this in a nonchalant manner.

Nitori was stunned. He couldn't believe the Rin just offered to let him spend Christmas with his family. "Y-you mean it Senpai!?'' Nitori asked excitedly. All he wanted to do was spend Christmas with his senpai.

"Yeah. It's no problem," he said laying down on his bed to read a book.

"Thank you senpai!" Nitori tackled Rin into a hug.

"It's not a problem just get off of me," Rin yelled

This year Nitori wasn't going to have to spend Christmas alone and spending it with Rin and his family was going to make it even better.


	2. Chapter 2

Gou jumped off the couch when she heard the front door open. It was Christmas eve and her brother was finally home from school. Their mom told her that Rin was having his roommate Nitori come over for the break.

"Oniichan" she yelled and ran up to him giving him a hug.

"ufff. Hey Gou." Rin said lightly hugging her back. He was happy to be home for the holidays even though he wouldn't admit it.

Gou stopped hugging Rin and greeted Nitori. They considered each other friends and would talk during the joint practices. Gou also knew that Nitori had a big crush on her brother and she was a big supporter for that. She had a plan.

After Rin and Nitori got settled in everyone got settled into the living room for a Christmas movie. After the movie was over their mom went to bed. Gou told them she was going to go get a drink and left the two in the room.

"Nitori are you hungry?" Rin asked because he was.

"A little bit, senpai" Nitori responded soon after.

They both got up and started walking to the kitchen for food.

Mean while Gou was hiding in the kitchen with her camera waiting for her plan to work and to catch it on camera.

Rin stopped right in the doorway to figure out what to eat. Nitori ran right into his back. He looked up to ask Rin why he stopped and he froze.

"S-senpai" he stuttered as he pointed up above them both.

Rin looked up to see what was up there. A mistletoe. He smirked and looked down at Nitori.

"Well, we better not break tradition."

Nitori started blushing and stuttering. Rin grabbed Nitori's chin and brought to look to look straight at him. Looking Nitori in the eyes he kissed him right on the lips.

*flash*

Rin and Nitori both looked shocked. There standing in the corner of the kitchen was Gou standing in the kitchen with a camera in her hand.

"Gou Matsuoka." Rin said angrily to Gou.

"Oops" she said with her eyes wide. "Does this mean you and Nitori are together now?" She asked her brother mischievously

He looked at Nitori and say, "only if he wants us too."

Nitori looked shocked "o-of course senpai." He finally stuttered out excited and hugged Rin.

Gou squealed in happiness. Then looked at Rin.

"This means I can get a boyfriend now right?"

Rin glares at her with Nitori still hugging him.

"No your too young."

"I'm as old as Nitori!" She argued.

"No" he paused "you have someone in mind don't you!"

"Senpai." Nitori tries to catch his attention.

"It better not be Haruka." He said.

"pff, Haruka-senpai don't like anything but water."

"Rin-senpai" Nitori tried again.

"Is it Makoto." Rin asked seriously.

"N-no" she stuttered and blushed.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Nitori sighed. He pulled Rin down and kissed him to shut him up and Gou was able to escape to her room.

Rin sighed and apologized to Nitori for all the Fussing.

"Come on its late," he put his arm over Nitori's shoulder and started heading to his room. "Let's head to bed."

"Can I..?" He started to ask Rin

"Yes we can both sleep in the bed." Rin replied knowing what Nitori was going to ask. "Now let's go"


End file.
